Club Slytherin de las Buenas Acciones
by Coulter
Summary: Sinistra S. Smith, Severus S. Snape y Anne C. Venter pertenecen al exclusivo Club Slytherin de las Buenas Accions contra su voluntad o no. Y parece que este año Sis ha encontrado a sus dos vic... beneficiarios ideales: Lupin y Black. COMPLETADO
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que tenga copyright es del que tiene el copyright. Lógico, fácil de entender, no problem, ok.

**Advertencia: **Bueeeeeeeno. ¿Adivinen que? ¡Hay slash! (Multitud: NOOOOOOOO!!) Pues sí, mis fraternales hermanos (no me hagan mucho caso, acabo de ver otra vez la naranja mecánica) aquí hay relaciones homosexuales tanto entre chicos como entre chicas, quedan advertidos.

1. Introducción.

Contempló la cuchara con desagrado antes de llevársela a la boca.

Bueno, malo malo no estaba... ¿habría para repetir?

Levantó la vista buscando más de esa cosa pringosa cuándo se topó con Anne, que hablaba muy animada con Severus.

Anne era guapa. Increíblemente guapa.

Al menos, a ella le parecía el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hombre, estaba demasiado flaca y tenía la cara un poco aplastada. Además caminaba raro y se le notaba a leguas que no sabía que hacer con esos brazos desproporcionadamente grandes.

Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Dejó la comida por un momento y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano para mejorar la panorámica.

Anne se giró a verla y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y dinos, Sin, ¿ya has elegido tu B.A?

Salió de su burbuja, parpadeando algo confundida.

- ¿Bea? ¿Cuál Bea?- preguntó mosqueada.

Severus rodó los ojos y soltó un gruñido, sabía demasiado bien en qué tenía puesta toda su concentración hasta hacía escasos segundos.

- Esa tontería vuestra de la Buena Acción del año.

- ¡No es una tontería! Además, ¡tú también eres del club!- protestó Anne enfadada.

¿Había comentado lo linda se veía así?

- Dumbledore nos da muchos puntos todos los años por eso- dijo apoyándola.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Se suponía que era un secreto- protestó Anne haciendo un pucherito, con lo que un mechón de su largo pelo castaño le tapó levemente el rostro.

Era increíble. Sinistra no conseguiría nunca comprender todavía cómo era que ese pedazo de tela la había puesto en Slytherin. ¡Era terriblemente ingenua!

- Bueno, ¿y te decidiste?- preguntó Severus intentando romper el ambiente, demasiado azucarado para su gusto.

- Pues la verdad es que no- contestó la rubia, encontrando por fin el bol. Se sirvió todo lo que quedaba ante las protestas de unos niños de primero que hizo callar con una de sus ya registradas miradas asesinas.

Comió otra cucharada y siguiendo un extraño impulso, giró la cabeza hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

Oh, oh.

¡OH, OH!

¡¡¡UOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOOH!!!

- Creo que ya tengo mi "buena acción"- comentó frotándose las manos y dibujando una sonrisa malévola.

Anne la miró, luego a la misma dirección que ella y otra vez hacia ella extrañada. Volvió a mirar hacia la mesa Gryffindor. No, nada.

Severus fijó la mirada en el mismo punto que sus amigas y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ese año iba a ser terriblemente laaaaaaargo.

* * *

- Pero venga Remusiiiiiiin... ¡Dinos quién es! 

Remus Jonathan Lupin dejó su cuchara dentro del plato, respiró profundamente y se giró hacia su pesado amigo.

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera a mí?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose literalmente encima del hombre lobo y abriendo sus ojos hasta los topes en su ya famosa expresión "cordero a punto de ser degollado nivel máximo".

Remus fijó su mirada en la increíblemente gris del animago, justo encima de una nariz increíblemente perfecta y unos labios finos de los que hasta hacía escasos segundos desconocía su existencia.

- No- contestó igual de cortante que la primera vez.

Sirius parpadeó extrañado. Esa táctica siempre funcionaba con Moony.

- Venga vamos...

- Ni que te convirtieras en cordero de verdad, Padfoot.

Este abrió la boca para responder de manera ingeniosa, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Remus levantó una ceja y se metió una cucharada de pastel de manzana en la boca.

Ni James ni Peter pudieron aguantar mucho y se echaron a reír.

- ¡Ese SÍ fue un golpe bajo!- gritó el rubio entre carcajadas. James rompió un vaso al darse contra la mesa presa de una risa incontrolable.

Remus sonrió, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al pelinegro que todavía seguía boqueando. Este enseguida cerró la boca y le contestó con otra sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente del brillo augural que pasó por los ojos de cierta Slytherin. ¡Pobres jóvenes felices y despreocupados!

**Nota de la Autora:** ¿Que todo el mundo pone Author's Notes? Pues na, aquí todo de la tierra, ¿comprendido? Bien.

Pues nada, de este fic ya tengo tres capítulos escritos en esos ratos aburridos que pasas en el instituto de vez en cuando (a todas horas, pa ser sinceros, pero no queremos ofender). Y pues nada, acabo de abrirme el carpesano para buscar los apuntes de psicología y me he encontrado con esto, así que lo he pasado a word, he escrito lo de arriba, ahora esto y de aquí unos minutos supongo que lo publicaré, así que cuando leáis esto quedará súper raro porque ya estará publicado. Bueno, si alguien lee esto ¬¬''.

¿Que tengo que decir sobre este fic? Bueno, sencillamente que la idea me pareció algo curiosa, porque nuestros a nuestros cachorritos siempre les junta el destino, una apuesta, sus amigos, Lily... pero nunca una Slytherin de buen ejem, ejem corazón. Y nada, aquí está.

Además, el grupito de Sev y las otras dos ¡me encanta! y ya tengo pensado el epílogo y todo XDDD. No os librareis de mí fácilmente... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Buenu, pues eso, pa quien lea El Museo etc. rien, que ya tengo medio cap escrito (en papel, que todavía lo tengo que pasar) así que na, este no tardará tanto como el otro (espero, vamos).

Hacía tiempo que no me enrollaba tanto en unas notas. Sienta de un bien... Aaaaaaaay.

Buenu, ciao, que seáis muy felices y no olvidéis de dejar un review!


	2. Sinistra S Smith

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que tenga Copyright es del dueño de dicho copyright. Que forma más mala tengo de expresarme a veces, dios mío de mi arma.

**Advertencia:** En este fic hay personas homosexuales. De echo hay más que heterosexuales. Pero no creo que sea ningún problema, que ahora en todas las series hay algún gay sólo porque es gay, igual que en las comedias estudiantiles americanas siempre hay un negro que está ahí porque es negro y así aparentamos una igualdad y una tolerancia que no hay.

**Fe de erratas:** Bueno, me han dicho que el segundo nombre de Remus es John. Yo no lo sabía y puse que se llamaba Remus Jonathan Lupin (casi lo acierto :P). Lo siento, a partir de ahora lo pondré tal y como lo ha dicho Rowling. ¡Muchas gracias por decírmelo!

**Cap 1. Sinistra Susan Smith**

¡Buenas! Me llamo Sinistra Susan Smith. SSS, como Sev. Él se llama Severus Sirgay Snape y odia su nombre, pero yo creo que le queda que te cagas. Vamos, que mejor imposible. Porqué mis padres decidieron poner el nombre normal en medio es un misterio, aunque la verdad es que prefiero que me llamen Sin o Sis a Sus o Susy. Volviendo a Sev (es que me encanta hablar de él, da conversación para rato, y un rato laaargo), él es mi mejor amigo. También es el mejor amigo de Anne, los tres vamos a Slytherin, sexto curso. Los quiero mucho a los dos. A Anne más, lógicamente, pero bueno, es bastante diferente.

Desde primero que cada uno tiene que hacer una buena acción por año, a Sev nunca le ha gustado la idea y todos los años tenemos que pelear con él. Yo sé que sí la hace, a escondidas de nosotras, pero siempre le pillamos.

Este año yo ya he elegido a mis dos vic... digo sujetos.

Ellos son el mono pelo-largo y el chillón ojos-grises de Gryffindor. Ajá: Remus John Lupin y Sirius Orión Black, sexto curso, como nosotros.

Todo esto lo ideó Anne, y yo sé que es muy importante para ella. Dice que tenemos que demostrar que ser slytherin no es ser el malo maloso de la peli.

De verdad, no sé como fue a parar aquí.

A lo que íbamos, que los sujetos principales de mi buena acción (alias BA) de este 1969 ya están escogidos.

Y ahora viene la cuestión ¿en qué consistirá la ya nombrada BA? Pues muy fácil.

Todo Hogwarts (contando como todo Hogwarts a mí y alguien igual de avispado que yo, que alguien habrá) nos hemos dado cuenta de que hacen la pareja perfecta. Sin contar lo obvio que es lo enamorados el uno del otro.

Sev dice que obvio mi madre, pero yo sé que sí, que me he fijado en las miradas que se dan... y eso no es amistado, no, que lo sé yo, y lo sé pero que muy bien.

Supongo que primero tendré que hacer amistad (o algo así) con alguno de los dos. Lupin parece el menos imbécil, así que empezaré por él.

---Varias semanas después---

¡Nada! ¡Pero es que nada de nada! ¡Que no hay maldita manera!

Que no puedo acercarme a él sin resultar demasiado obvia o que parezca algo que no es.

A ver, analicemos los hechos:

Él: Gryffindor. Yo: Slytherin. Él: con unos amigos que no paran de joder a Sev. Yo: mejor amiga del mencionado.

¡No, no, no y no!

Y eso que lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles, no creáis, pero parece que tiene un escudo anti-yos o algo así. Cada vez que me dejo caer por ahí cerca aparece un profesor o un amigo de esos suyos o una pava tonta de pestañas alargadas con tres quilos de rimel.

Y claro, ni loca le pido YO que me ayude con los deberes, que aunque no lo parezca una tiene su orgullo y es la tercera con mejor notas de Hogwarts, justo un puesto encima de él. No, no, no. No me pienso humillar así en la vida.

Por suerte mañana es el baile de San Valentín y descansaré de todo un poco...

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí está el primer cap y presentación de la acción. Por cierto, es mi primer P.O.V! De echo cada capítulo estará escrito desde el punto de vista de un personaje. Espero no pifiarla demasiado y aprender pa' la próxima. Así que ¡sin miedo a criticar! Eso sí, siempre que esta me ayude a mejorar, ¿comprés?

Ale, no me siente yo demasiado inspirada con las notas en este fic, que las dejo cortísimas de la muerte. Buenu, paso a contestar reviews...

**Sheamoonie:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! XDDD. Bueno, he seguido rápido, eh? Que hace nada que subí el otro cap y ya estoy con uno nuevo! Bueno, al menos para mi ritmo esto es lo no va más, la extrarapidez, la hipervelocidad (sí, sí, comprendido...). ¡Besos para ti también ;)!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Hay un cómic que me gusta mucho que se llama Atalanta. Por cierto, estoy esperando ver el segundo tomo alguna vez en la vida. Esperando, claro, porque... Y muchísimas gracias por aclararme lo del segundo nombre de Rems, de verdad que no lo sabía. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Xtinamc: **Ale, ale! Pues aquí está la explicación de todo! Que este no va a ser un fic de estos complicados y misteriosos. Aquí queremos acción! Queremos marcha, marchaaa, queremos marcha, marchaaa!! Y a partir de ahora.... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! (Sí, me encanta hacer eso).

**Diabolik:** Pues muchísimas gracias, y aquí tienes uno de los demás. (Ok, lo siento, juego de palabras horroroso, no vuelvo a intentar hacerme la graciosa en la vida)

**Zenobia Lupin:** Ya lo he dicho arriba, pero lo vuelvo a decir ¡muchas gracias por avisar!. Y bueno aquí tienes la buena acción one. Pues sí, sí, de eso precisamente estaban hablando. O estaba intentando hablar Sirius, porque Remusín no es que siguiera demasiado la conversación, vamos. Ale, espero leerte también en este cap!

**Su:** XDDD. Eso de hacerlo rapidito... Cuidadín con el lenguaje que todavía me están recordando mi último desliz (después de tanto otros :P). Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gustaba la idea del fic, eleva mi ánimo (junto con mi ego) hasta el infinito y más allá. Y bueno, bueno, ¡a ti si que te ha funcionado la carita! Podrías ir y darle clases a Sirius, que el pobre está perdiendo el punto.

**Aracne Athlya:** ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? No, no, yo no descuido nada XDDD. Bueno, aunque sea un truco de palabras usadísimo, me encanta que te haya encantado, en serio! Y bueno, aquí está el siguiente (bastante obvio, por cierto... Tengo síndrome Olivetti). Pues muchas gracias y espero que este cap también te guste.

Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO! (Nunca había echo esto XDDDD):

P.O.V de.............. ¡Remus Lupin!

Y será más largo, lo prometo.

Bueno, adiós, que seáis muy felices y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	3. Remus J Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Pues eso (no hay ganas de enrollarse hoy). 

**Advertencia:** No, no he cambiado de idea. Continúa habiendo slash y ahora más que nunca XD.

**Nota:** Antes que nada... ¡FELICES FIESTAS! (Sí, era decirlo o reventar)

**Cap 2. Remus Johnathan Lupin**

Hola, me llamo Remus Johnathan Lupin y soy un completo idiota. Sí, ok, también soy un licántropo y estudiante de sexto curso, casa Gryffindor para más señas. Pero lo más relevante es que soy un completísimo idiota.

Y encima estoy empezando a usar el mismo término con sólo una oración de diferencia. Penoso.

¿Y porqué? Preguntaréis intrigados. Pues bien, allá voy.

Resulta que hoy hacen un baile de San Valentín y yo no me he preocupado para nada en buscar pareja.

Es más, he rechazado la compañía de varias chicas que se ofrecieron voluntarias.

¿Y dónde está el problema? Porqué la verdad es que yo no lo encuentro en ninguna parte, me diréis. Un momento, ya llego.

Resulta que a mis amigos les he dicho que sí que tengo.

Le he dicho a Sirius que sí que tengo.

¡Y todo por aquel estúpido bajón!

Es decir, todo adolescente que se precie pasa por esa etapa en que de repente le atrae uno de sus amigos. Está hasta en el manual más básico. Pero eso no tiene que influenciarte para nada en tus quehaceres cotidianos, ¿no?

¿He dicho que soy un idiota?

No puede creer que me esté repitiendo.

Lo anecdótico del asunto es que podría haberle dicho a cualquiera de ellas que sí, que iría encantado. Pero habría sido alentar la esperanza de una relación más allá de la amistad y el compañerismo entre nosotros, en caso de que esa esperanza existiera en alguna. Prefería no arriesgar.

¡Maldita sensibilidad estúpida! ¿Y para que ha servido? Para estar dos horas antes del dichoso baile delante de la biblioteca.

La misma biblioteca de dónde salía una chica. Y una chica ahí y a esas horas significaba...

- Oye, tú no tienes pareja, ¿verdad?

- ¡NO!- vaya, está realmente furiosa.

Toma aire cuenta hasta diez lo suelta y contesta un no más normalito en una imitación perfecta de lo que hace Sirius cuando quiere imitarme.

Es la baja de las dos amigas de Snivellius. En otra ocasión me habría parado a pensar a santo de qué intentaba portarse amable precisamente conmigo. Ok, lo he pensado, pero no he desenvolupado demasiado esa idea y la he dejado almacenada en el subconsciente en espera de ser sacada a relucir en otro instante y poder dedicarme ahora a cosas más importantes. Como analizarla para comprobar que no voy a hacer el ridículo.

Sé que es cruel, ¿pero que queréis?, tengo que tener una buena excusa para haber rechazado a Anniston.

Y esta es una mulata de nariz recta, labios carnosos, ojos negros y cabello hecho un desastre. Sólo esperemos que se lo arregle. Y las gafas tampoco le quedaban tan mal. Tiene algo más de carne del que marca el patrón, pero yo la prefiero así. Bien arreglada puede estar hasta sexy.

- ¿Estoy aprobada o me doy la vuelta?

- No, así está bien.

- Tú te lo pierdes, porque tengo un trasero fenomenal.

¡Perfecta! Al menos estoy seguro de que no me voy a aburrir esta noche.

- Te advierto que quiero una pedida a toda regla.

Sonrío, me arreglo el pelo, me recolocó la corbata, toso y con una rodilla en el suelo, una mano en el corazón y la otra extendida hacia ella digo:

- ¡Oh, bella dama! ¿No querría alegrar usted alegrar este pobre corazón enfermo de amor que muere con cada suspiro que escapa de sus labios y resucita a cada sonrisa suya acompañando a mi humilde persona al baile que acontecerá dentro de prácticamente hora y media?

Que conste para la posteridad que lo he dicho sin pausas de ningún tipo.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, SÍ, SÍIIIIIIIIIII!

- Esta juventud ya no tiene vergüenza.

Nos giramos a la vez hacia el cuadro y estallamos a reír.

--Hora y media después—

¡Oh, mierrrrrda! A Sirius la túnica le queda... está buenísimo.

Sí, simple y llanamente: está buenísimo, y no puedo expresarlo de otra forma por mucho que me duela.

Y... ¿ya he dicho que soy realmente idiota?

¡Pero si hasta me sonrojé cuándo bajó!

Estoy muy mal.

Yo sé que Sirius es sexy. Increíblemente sexy. Tremendamente sexy. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaagg! ¡Por dios! ¡Me atrae Sirius!

Ya está: voy a colgarme de la viga más cercana.

¿Porqué las vigas estarán tan malditamente altas?

- Te ves fatal.

En cambio ella se ve realmente bien. Esa túnica granate colgaba dónde tenía que colgar y apretaba dónde tenía que apretar.

Vaya, si hasta se había quitado las gafas y se había maquillado. ¡Y se había conseguido arreglar el pelo!

- ¿Te gusta? Lo ha hecho Anne. Anne es magnífica, te tengo que hablar de ella. Es la pelirroja espectacular que está con Sev ¿la ves? Es un bombón recubierto de crema de...

Tiene una voz bonita y pausada, pero no me puede concentrar en lo que dice. No si estoy buscando a Padfoot desesperadamente.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo está mi caballero preferido?- pregunta cómo si me acabara de ver cogiéndome el brazo.

Seguramente acaba de ver al chico que le gusta por ahí. Y no voy a ser yo quien le estropee el teatro.

- Encantado ahora que ha encontrado a su dama preferida.

- ¿Preferida? Pensaba que era la única- contesta con un mohín presuntamente encantado que le sale exactamente como el de esa Ravenclaw de quinto.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¿Quién querría otra con la chica nueve?

- ¿Nueve?

- Por supuesto. Yo soy muuuuuy exigente.

Ella sonríe y se separa, señalando hacia delante.

¿Cuándo ha llegado Sirius que no me he dado cuenta?

Y se aleja realmente rápido.

A ese paso va a atropellar a alguien.

¡Auch! Lo hizo

- Venga vamos a sentarnos.

Y ella me habla y me habla, pero, otra vez, no me entero de nada de lo que dice. ¿Y cómo podría con Sirius ahí delante bailando con esa túnica que se le pegaba por todas partes y esa pava enganchada a él como una lapa? ¡Si parece que se vayan a fusionar!

- ¿Estás enamorado de él? Digo, por si nunca habías podido hablar de eso y quieres soltarlo

¿Enamorado? No. Sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ni siquiera en mis sueños... aunque los sueños mejor dejémoslos estar. Sólo que tenía ganas de matar a cualquier chica que se acercara a menos de cinco metros de él. Sólo que se sentía morir simplemente con que Sirius le mirara.

- Oh no. Estoy completamente e imbécilmente enamorado.

Bueno, al menos he conseguido cambiar de adjetivo. Aunque este también empiece por i. ¿Y no acabo de decir aunque hace pocas líneas?

- Vamos fuera y me lo cuentas, que me encantan esas historias.

**Notas de la Autora:** Estaba comentando este cap con Vicent cuando me di cuenta de que es la primera vez que pongo que a Remus le gusta Sirius antes que a Sirius le guste Remus O.o o.O. No ha sido consciente, lo juro. Sólo que quedaba mejor así :).

Por supuesto, ahora es navidad y yo pongo el baile de San Valentín. Si no lo hacía yo ¿quién? Pues ya está.

Y bueno, ¿no os encanta Remus el repelente encantador (válgame la redundancia)? ¡A mi sí! Me inspiré en mi prof de castellano que SIEMPRE utiliza el término adecuado en el momento preciso y no se repite ni una sola vez ni tiene una sola muletilla. Que desde principio de curso buscándole defectos y ¡No! ¡Imposible! Así que me dije ¿cómo sería esta a nuestra edad? Ya está: pues Remus pero en chica. Y aquí está su versión masculina XDDD. No como yo, que tengo más muletillas que vocabulario, hay que ver.

Aquí tenemos un poquito más de acción y el POV de una de nuestras víc... emmm... sí, víctimas, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar?. Porque siento decirlo, chicas, pero la próxima tardará algo (aquí lo tenemos, el eufemismo del chap).

Nada, ¿qué les está pareciendo la personalidad de los personajes? Como ya he dicho, es el primer POV que hago y tengo miedo de hacerlos todos demasiado iguales, o salirme del character en algún momento... en fin, lo típico. Cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia será bienvenida.

Y ahora, mi parte preferida: ¡contestar reviews!

Su: ¡Uju! Anne... ya verás a Ane... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (Sí, es una risa diabólica, no, no os habéis confundido, bien.) Y bueno ¿espíritu gryffindor? Pues yo creo que tengo un espíritu slytherin que no veas :P. Y los Slyth que están muy chulos son los de SilverFox, me encantan. Los de Cero Cero y tal. Bueno, espero que el POV de remusín no te decepcione... ¡Y Snape 4ever! XDDD

Elightout: ¿Y el súper cambio de nombre? XDDD Este también ta muy chulo, en serio :). Y bueno, ¡aquí está el POV! Y seguro que el prox también te gusta XD. Yo me reí mucho con él :P. Y Sin es la mejor porque lo digo yo. Es que le he cogido mucho cariño :). ¡Muchísimas gracias! Siempre que leo un review tuyo me quedo más ancha que larga. ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!

Sheamoonie: ¿Ey que sí? Quiero decir, es como si lo tuvieran pintado en la cara. Increíble que sólo Sinistra se haya dado cuenta (bueno, y unos poco igual de avispados que ella XDD). En fin, ¡que me das muchísimos ánimos! Y gracias por esperar con paciencia. Créeme, se agradece, y mucho.

Diabolik: Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado mucho. Pero cuando leí tu review me quedé algo así como fliping in de colors, ¡No me enteré de nada! En serio O.o o.O. Y yo pensaba que era la del lenguaje propio, ni comparación, tú. Na, que me has ganado, hay que aceptarlo U.U''. Buenu, espero recibir otro review de esos cifrados (para mi limitada inteligencia, todo sea dicho) de esos tuyos. En fin, hasta pronto!

Xtinamc: ¡Yes! Remus y Sirius son los mejores. Porque sí XD. Y bueno, aquí o te enteras de más o enredas más la cosa :P. Todo depende del cristal con que lo mires, que dicen por ahí. Nada, espero que te guste también este chap y leerte pronto! Ciao!

Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

¡POV de James!

¿Os he dicho que me encanta James?

¡Ciao! Felices fiestas, que os gusten mucho todos los regalos que os den, sed muy, pero que muy felices y no se olviden de dejarme review!


	4. James H Potter

**Disclaimer: **Lo del último.

**Advertencia: **Hay slash y un tío que te pone definitivamente de los nervios. Advertidos estáis.

**Dedicatoria: **Pos a Lucre-chan, por dejarme postear este chap en su ordenador, ahora que Max se ha vuelto a poner en coma.

**Cap 3. James Harold Potter**

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Os habla el estupendísimo James Harold Potter, el mejor gryffindor de todos los tiempos.

Sí, chicas, no hace falta que gritéis. Firmaré todos los autógrafos que queráis. Pero tendréis que esperaros al final del capítulo, lo siento preciosa.

¡NO! ¡No te desmayes! Ya sé que la emoción es demasiado alta, pero no tengo seguro médico.

¿No soy increíblemente gracioso?

Pero ahora no estoy aquí para hablar de mí ni de mis genialidades, por mucho que os duela.

Hoy quiero hablar de mi mejor amigo Sirius Orión Black. Sí, ÉL.

Y es que últimamente me preocupa.

Quiero decir, siempre ha sido un chico de manías y obsesiones rápidas, raras y múltiples.

¿No es encanta cómo me expreso?

Sí, quizá lo escriba. Si eso, te lo dedico. Lo sé, tú también.

Pero desde hace dos años le ha dado especialmente por la comida. Empezó con el chocolate, algo más o menos normal. Después siguió con el melocotón. ¡Venga a comer melocotón a todas horas!

Y eso que es un fruto pringoso como él solo, que siempre lo dejaba todo perdido.

Fue especialmente horrible en vacaciones. Creo que comía hasta durmiendo.

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando estamos los cuatro juntos no le da nunca.

Pero a lo que vamos, del baile a esta parte ha sido el mes más terrorífico de mi vida.

Y es que le ha dado por el café.

Digo, ya es bastante hiperactivo de por sí como para meterse un litro de cafeína al cuerpo cada día. Si es que no sé como es que duerme.

La verdad es que creo que no duerme.

- ¡Hey James! ¿Qué haces sin perseguir a Lily?

Casi me levantó y le contesto a Moony con un gruñido antes de empezar una guerra de almohadas. Casi. Porque la luz ha entrado a través de mi nariz hasta mi increíble cerebro.

Moony huele a café.

Y antes olía a melocotón. Y antes a chocolate.

- Moony, ¿desde cuando tienes ese perfume?

- Me lo regaló Sis después del baile.

¡Oh, oh! Hora de contactar con el enemigo.

---Más de una hora después---

¡La encontré! Si es que soy un genio.

También han servido un poco los años de espiar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Snivellius para gastarle bromas, pero ha sido mínimamente. Lo esencial ha sido mi genialidad natural.

- ¡Smith!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Contigo no hablo, Snapy-Snoopy. Smith, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?

¡Agggg! ¿No puede venir y ya?

- ¡Pues de tu novio! ¿De quién más?

- Rems no es mi novio.

- Ajam, tú ven.

Sinistra Smith no es mala chica. Otras veces he ido con Remus y con ella y no me cae especialmente mal.

Ni loco se lo pienso decir a Sirius, por supuesto. No es que le tenga miedo, ya sabéis que a mí es imposible vencerme, pero no quiere tener que hacerle algún morado intentando contener sus golpes.

¿No soy el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede tener?

Respiro hondo, esto va a ser un duro golpe para la chica.

- A Sirius le gusta Remus.

- ¿De verdad?

Yo sé que la sonrisa radiante que ilumina su rostro es una máscara para no derrumbarse delante de mis ojos.

¿No soy increíblemente poético?

La cojo del hombro y cierro los ojos llevándome la otra mano al corazón para mostrarle mi apoyo.

- Sí, lo siento.

- ¡Pero si es perfecto! Ahora es cuando me ayudas a juntarlos y ya está.

- No hace falta que te hagas la dura, en mí tienes un hombro sobre el que llorar.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Sé que es un golpe muy difícil de asumir el que tu novio sea el protagonista de las fantasías sexuales de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Venga chicas, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener un novio tan comprensivo como yo?

Ok, todas a la vez no, que si no, no puedo continuar. Venga, calmaos, por favor.

Oh, pobre Sin, la situación le ha producido tal shock que ahora está riendo completamente histérica.

**Notas de la Autora:** XDD Me encanta James XDDDD. Ahora es cuándo la gente entiende porqué Lily NO quiere salir con él. Me encanta esa pareja, siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia, con James todo desesperado y la otra ni caso XDD. Lo sé, soy cruel con el pobre jemsín (esta es nueva, a apuntársela :P).

Bueno, cómo siempre, está inspirado en una persona. Por estos lares hacían un programa de humor y en una de esas, le hicieron una entrevista a Diego Luna (Dieguitoooo, te quierooooo!!) y para eso salió uno de los actores que más me gustaban del programa interpretando a un nuevo personaje que se llamaba Fernandu Castillu. Una amiga mía grabó la entrevista y la cinta ha ido pasando de mano en mano por toda la comarca XDD. Bueno, aquí les pongo la presentación de la entrevista (traducido, porque era en catalán) para que os hagáis una idea del tipo. También la podéis encontrar en los extras del DVD de Nicotina, al menos en la versión que salió aquí en España:

"Sale de detrás de un tablón de madera haciendo posturitas.

Fernandu Castillu: (Andando) ¡Guapo! Gracias... ¡Guapo! Gracias... ¡Guapo! ¡Calla ya ninfómana! Bueno, hoy os vamos a presentar al hombre de las tres I: inteligente, inigualable, irresistible... ¡Eres tú! No, pero lo podría ser, él es ¡Diego Luna!"

Todo eso el solito, haciéndose posturitas todo el rato y un look metrosexual a la quinta potencia. Que nos quedamos todos como así: O.O

Pues tenía esa entrevista en mi mente cuándo escribí esto, para que lo tengáis en cuenta XDDDD.

Además, siempre ponen de egocéntrico al pobre siriusín, y en los libros parece que sea más James, ¿no?

Buenu, ¿qué tal? ¿Os a gustado este James? Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica será bien recibida.

Ale, ale, ahora, como siempre digo, a mi parte preferida: ¡contestar reviews!

Xtinmac: Ay, sí, Remusín es el mejor!! Bueno, yo digo de todo el mundo que es el mejor así que no hay que hacerme mucho caso :P Eno, eno, Sirius es muy especial, te lo concedo, porque a mí es que James me hace mucha gracia XDDD. Así, tan creído y tan fracasado a la vez... ¡¡¡Eeeei!! ¡Y me encanta que te esté enganchando!! Espero que este chap no te desenganche :P Ya sé, chiste malo, chiste malo, pido perdón a la humanidad. Bueno, bueno, ciao y espero leerte otra vez.

Diabolik: Sí, sí, es la de la misión. Eno, Sirius chocó porque de repente le cogió una prisa... XDDD ¿Por qué será? ¿Porqué será? Pamparampampamparaaaaam. Eno, eno, ahora si que lo he pillado todo XDDD No, si ya dice Vicent que la largura no es lo mío. En fin, espero leerte pronto!!

Sheamoonie: ¡Feliz Navidad! Pues espero que la paciencia te aguante, porque Max está muy pero que muy mal. ¡¡¡REMUS ES MONÍSIMO!!! Pero bueno, es vox populi que es mi personaje favorito, así que no sé si mi opinión cuenta demasiado :P En fin, espero que James también te guste!!

Atalanta de Tebas: Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en vacaciones, ¿Dónde fuiste? Yo, como todos los años de mi vida, me quedé en casita... Si es que el presupuesto no llega pa más :P. Hay, muchísimas gracias por animarme! En fin, espero que este chap también te guste!!

Aracne Athalya: ¡UAAAA! ¡Cacho review!! Casi me da el patatús XDDD. Hay sí, ¡ENVIAMELOOOOO!!! XD Na, que soy una desesperada. En fin, a mí tampoco me gusta es del "Remus enamorado desesperadamente de etc..". Y sí, sí, ahora Remus, pero tendrás que esperarte un poquito para Sirius... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Soy maaaalaaaa. Auqnue, bueno, a loe mejor no te tienes que esperar tanto... Si es que en el fondo soy una buenaza (Vicent: Sí... ¡JA JA!) Lo que digas, hijo... En fin, que espero que este chap también te encante!

Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

¡P.O.V de Severus!

Prepárense para lo peor XDDDD.

Ciao! Que tengáis muy buen año, sed muy, muy felices y no os olvidéis de dejar review!


	5. Severus S Snape

**Disclaimer:** Poz eso.

**Advertencia:** No me he echado pa' trás. Continúa siendo slash.

**Cap 4. Severus Sirgay Snape**

Estoy de Lupin y Black hasta los cojones.

Sí, sí, soy Severus Noosimporta Snape. Y, como decía, estoy hasta los mismísimos de esos dos.

Y no es porque se las tomaran conmigo desde primero, ni siquiera es porque Sinistra no hable de otra cosa, no. Todas eso lo puedo soportar. Pero lo que no pienso permitir es que porque culpa de ellos Anne esté empapándome mi túnica preferida con sus lloros.

- Y... y hablan de platonismo y misticismo y esas cosas raras que tanto le gustan a Sis, y ya no viene emocionada a mostrar... a mostrarme los cuadros que le gustan... Ahora viene y me dice "¡Míralo¿Te parece que le gustará a Remus?" y va... va a explicárselo a buaaaaaaaaa... snif

¡Aaaaaaag¡Pero que asco, Merlín! Me van a limpiar los mocos de la túnica con la lengua, tal y cómo me llamo Severus Snape.

- Quince minutos después-

- A mí es que el cubismo no me gusta demasiado. Lo encuentro demasiado esquemático, sin razón alguna de existir.

- Yo, en cambio, encuentro que el cubismo, bien utilizado, es una forma más de impresionismo. Mira, cogiendo el ejemplo más claro de Picasso y sus damas de Avignon. En él están retratadas unas prostitutas, unas mujeres que han descendido hasta el nivel más bajo de la humanidad, ya no les queda más que vender su cuerpo, su dignidad. Y utiliza una especie de máscaras africanas, cadavéricas, para expresar mejor esa sensación de degradación.

-Nunca lo había pensado así. Ahora que lo dices, tienes bastante razón. Pero fíjate en...

Oh, vaya, Anne tiene razón, esto pinta realmente mal. Y no ha habido intento de chiste.

Sis habla sonriendo a pesar de que no comparta su idea. Por primera vez en su vida hace algo así y tenía que ser al estúpido de Lupin.

Ok, le tengo que conceder que el chico no se ve mal en absoluto y es de lejos el menos gilipollas de todos.

Mierda, el alma gemela de Sinistra va y tiene que ser un estúpido gryffindor. ESE estúpido gryffindor precisamente.

Ahora viene el problema ¿y Anne? Nunca antes había llorado tanto cómo hace cinco minutos.

Vaya, parece que este año también tengo una BA por resolver.

Sí¿qué pasa? Uno tiene derecho a tener sus días cursis ¿algún problema? Pues a callarse.

¡Sis!

¡Sev!

- Buenos días Severus.

- Tú calla. Sis, ven.

- Pero... ok, ok. Voy. Nos vemos después, Rem.

Oh, oh¿Rem? Esto está cada vez peor.

- Ok. Ya sabrás dónde encontrarme.

- Cómo siempre.

Bien, ese guiño no me ha gustado definitivamente NADA.

¿A ti que te pasa?

¿Cómo que a mí que me pasa?

¿Qué hacías tonteando con el mierda de Lupin?

¡No es un mierda!

¿Ves?

¡Pero como iba yo a tontear...¡Aggggg¡Es asqueroso¿Cómo pudiste a llegar a pensar algo así¡DE MÍ!

Desgraciadamente no ha cambiado nada.

- Es sólo que me cae bien. Tampoco está prohibido ¿no?

Cuándo me pregunto que es lo que más odio de las mujeres siempre llego a la misma conclusión: siempre tienen la puta razón.

- Pero me he quedado estancada con esos dos. Mira, había pensado...

¿Hoy me he levantado con cara de consejero amoroso sin darme cuenta o qué?

- ...encerrarlos en un armario ¿qué te parece?

- Eso es taaaan rematadamente viejo- digo sin poder evitarlo. Se supone que no me tendría que interesar¿captáis o os hago un esquema?

- Pues no sé que hacer- y ahora me entierra esta la cabeza en la túnica.

Ok, perfecto, maldita la hora en que me he levantado. Segunda depresión del día. Y claro, yo soy mundialmente conocido por mis dotes de consolador. Y no seáis viejos verdes.

- Pues déjalo estar.

¿Estás loco¿Qué otra BA puedo conseguir a estas alturas? Anne me mata.

- Bien, que Lupin hable con él- sí, por evitar que se me manche otra túnica estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Hasta dar consejos.

¿Ves? Encerrarlos, lo que he dicho.

- Prueba otras cosas antes de llegar a la etapa del armario, por todos los cielos. ¿Que quieres¿Quedar cómo la idiota que eres?

Los ojos de Sis están empezando poco a poco a brillar otra vez. No sé decidir si es una buena o una mala señal.

¡Tú me vas a ayudar!

Definitivamente mala.

- No.

¡Sí!

¡NO!

- O venga, sólo déjame mostrarte. Haz de Black, que yo hago de Remus.

¡Ah, no¡Antes me ves muerto que imitando a...a... ¡A eso!

- Venga, hazlo por mí...

- No.

- Vamos, y te hago los deberes de transfiguraciones durante todo el mes.

Hombre, todo un mes... tampoco es _tan_ grave.

- Corto y que no salga de aquí si te importa tu integridad física ¿entendido?

- Sí, ok. A ver, yo preparo una cita entre tú y Remus. Entonces, tú estás ahí sentado y entra Remus por la puerta... ¡Entra Remus por la puerta he dicho!

¡Oh Remus, que bueno estás¿Vamos al cuarto y nos divertimos un rato?

¡Bien!

No, nunca a conseguido pillar los sarcasmos de nadie, es algo congénito.

- A ver si consigues entender lo que te voy a decir Sis, en la vida real no es tan fácil...

¡PAM!

Sis y yo nos giramos a la vez para ver quién nos ha interrumpido, pero sólo logro distinguir un atisbo de pelo negro.

¿Ese no era Black?

Si es él estoy en un gran problema, y todo por la estúpida esta. Si lo alcanzo y le logro hacer un obliviate...

¡Cómo corre el puto condenado!

¡Black!

Bien. Se ha parado. Otra vez, no sabría decidir si es una buena o mala señal.

¿Tú te crees que conoces muy bien a Remus ¿Eh?

Vaya, vaya, parece que por primera vez en la historia, será buena.

¡Pero no tienes ni idea¡NO TIENES MALDITA IDEA!

Perfecto... a pinchar un poco y Sis me tendrá que hacer los deberes de verano.

- Yo creo que lo conozco _mucho más_ a fondo que tú.

Genial, el "mucho más" me ha salido simplemente genial. ¡Mierda¡Se me ha olvidado levantar la ceja! Bah, no creo que lo note.

¡Uo, jo, jo! Está completamente rojo de furia. ¡Muajajajaja¡Una imagen más para subirme los ánimos!

¿Sí? Pero tú no tienes ni idea de que hace todos los meses¿oh, sí?

Sabía que podía confiar en su idiotez natural Es taaaan fácil de manejar.

¿Qué?

Ahora sí que me he acordado de la ceja.

- Este sábado ves hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Después de que él entre, aprietas el nudo del lado izquierdo con una rama y se parará durante un tiempo, entonces pasa y lo verás.

Deberes de Transfiguraciones¡Adióooooos!

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues nothing, aquí está .

Lo siento, simplemente ¡Me encanta Severus! Lo leyó Vicent y dice¿Te has puesto cómo Snape? O.O Así que ya sabéis, es mi personaje más personal. Triste, lo sé.

Así que, siento si no lo puse suficiente capullo... ¡pero a mí me gusta así! Que le vamos a hacer, soy una adolescente que se encariña con sus personajes, no es demasiado anormal, que digamos. Que diría este: Lo único no anormal en ti. Gracias por tu alta opinión sobre mi persona.

Pero vamos a lo que vamos, pa' todos los españoles¿Os acordáis del programa este que dije dónde salía el tal Fernandu Castillu en el que me inspiré para James? Bien, ahora lo hacen en Antena 3: Sí, chicos, el genial programa de _Buenafuente_ �¡ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAA!

Pues nu sé que comentar... Este capítulo es más que nada de transición, y estuve barajando las posibilidades de que fueran Anne o Peter los que lo contaran. Con Peter llegué incluso a escribir todo el capítulo, pero nah, me lo reservo para más adelante ;).

Por cierto... �¡Hoy he dejado mi primer review en inglés�¡UOOOO! Vamos, estoy súper emocionada. Seguro que es inteligible, pero la voluntad es lo que cuenta¿no? Me veis a mí delante del ordenador ¿lo hago, no lo hago, lo hago...? Y entra mi madre y salto toda asustada y me mira con expresión sospechosa ¿qué hacías? Y yo¡Nada, de nada! Y ella: ajá... Pero como ya pasa de mí y de mis arranques (son muchos años) pues se ha girado y a vuelto a sus cosas.

En fin, espero que este chap también os haya gustado y hagáis como estás lindísimas y maravillosos (¡Peloteraaaaaaaaaa! Lo sé, gracias) y me dejéis un lindo y maravilloso review.

Diabolik: Bueno, bueno, la cuestión es que James pensaba que Sinistra estaba de novia con Remusín (lo típico, un chico y una chica se hacen amigos y ya les están preguntando dónde van a celebrar la primera comunión del niño ��. Aunque con las listas de espera que hay ahora en los restaurantes... :P) ¡Y sí�¡James es genial! En fin muchas gracias, y espero que este chap también te guste :).

Xtimac: ¡Sí! A mí me gusta pensar que James era así XDDDDDD. Así te cachondeas de él. Yo es que me imagino a Lily descojonandose DE él, no con él, se entiende. Pobre hombre... Bueno, espero que Sev también te caiga bien!

Su: Pues lo siento, pero Severus me salió a mí, o sea, genial XDDDD. No, es que lo identifico tanto conmigo que no lo podía hacer un capullo rematado, porque claro, yo no lo soy en lo más mínimo XD. Sólo te digo que me llaman la Dulzura, con eso te lo digo todo. ¡Ah sí! Y el otro día me dice uno¡Es que tú te burlas de todo! Y yo¿Yooooo¡Pero que dices! Entonces aparecen dos gritándose (a modo de saludo o algo así)¡Ridículo¡Peludo¡Ridículo¡Peludo! Y yo: Aquí tenemos la inteligencia echa hombre. Y me dice el otro�¡Lo ves! Pero eso NO es burlarse, es describir la realidad¿no? Vicent dice que no, pero mejor lo dejamos estar. En fin, que me enrollo como las windows, así que te dejo¡y que te vaya bonito a ti también! Nunca había oído esa expresión�¡Me encanta! A partir de ahora la voy a utilizar siempre. Y sabes, tipo: Pap�, pásame la sal y que te vaya bonito XDDD. En fin, ciao y, ya sabes, que te vaya reprecioso.

Aracne Athalya: Ujujú. Lo siento. No puedo meterme conmigo misma, así que no puedo meterme con Sev (ya sé, es triste que por una vez que "me meto" en un fic sea con un tipo... pero que le vamos a hacer? Como cantaba Alaska "Y a quién le importa, lo que yo haga, a quién lo importa lo que yo digaaaa, etc. etc.). Y lo de irse de la olla, no problem, fíjate en mí y soy feliz. ¡Ey¡Y a ver cuándo continúas tu fic! Que yo bien que cumplo... XDDD. Siento no haberme metido con Severusín un poquito más, pero tiraba a escribir y no podía. Ponía el dedo ahí, encima de la tecla, y me cogía una cosa ahí en el corazón. Miraba la pantalla con el cursor parpadeando. Est�, no est�, está... Bueno, todos sabemos lo que es parpadear. Pero la cosa es que estaba ahí, diciéndome: "Vamoooos..." Pero no, imposible. Porque tenía que cerrar los ojos para escribirlo sin que me diera el patatús y a ese nivel de escritura no he llegado. Salía cómo: Skdurn Kaudn skdrj ak, así que no, definitivamente, no. Bueno, ahora soy yo la que me voy al más allá. En fin, ciao¡y espero que te guste!

Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (le he cogido el gustito a esto):

P.O.V de Sirius! Sí, sí, luego de mucho deliberar... �¡SIRIUS!

En fin, ciao, que seáis re-felices, espero que os hayáis emborrachado bien estos carnavales y nada ¡a dejar review!


	6. Sirius O Black

**Disclaimer**: Pam, parampampampan tachaaaaaaaaaan.

**Advertencia:** Aunque se viene suponiendo de antes, lo aviso por última vez, las parejas principales son un par de gays y otro par de lesbianas.

**Dedicatoria:** Pos pa Barty, xk le conseguit enganxar a aço del fanfiction i xk es una d ls millors persones k conec! Cap 5. Sirius Orión Black

**Cap 5. Sirius Orión Black**

¿Sabéis la mierda que habéis pisado esta mañana.¿Os habéis fijado si tiene el pelo negro? Porque entonces es posible que fuera yo. No llevaba ninguna plaquita en que pusiera Sirius Orión Black¿verdad?

Es que ya no me habla, ni me mira. Si pudiera, estoy seguro que ni siquiera respiraría el mismo aire que yo.

Merlín, soy de le peor. No quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si... ¡Aggggggggggg!

Y aquí estoy, en el rincón más apartado de Hogsmeade, sólo y hundiéndome en mi propia miseria. Si alguien me decía hace un mes que iba a estar así me habría reído hasta llorar.

Claro que sería la última vez que reiría.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que además de gilipollas soy patético. Merlín.

Un momento, ese suspiro no ha podido ser mío. Oh vaya, es la amiga negra del estúpido de Snivellius. Lo que me faltaba. Y encima ahora empieza a hablarme de su vida. Tierra trágame.

.-Desde primero que siempre hemos ido solos Anne, Sev y yo. Pero especialmente entre Anne y yo siempre ha habido "algo"¿sabes? Las otras chicas de la habitación no nos soportan demasiado, especialmente a Anne.  
No sé por qué, pero se la han tomado especialmente con ella. Supongo que por ser tan buenaza. Eso no Slyth no gusta demasiado... Seguramente sino me hablara con ella sería buena amiga de las otras. Yo no soy precisamente una santa...

Supongo que eso ha sido un amago de risa, pero no le ha acabado de salir.

.-Ella siempre ha querido hacer amigos y, encima, es terriblemente enamoradiza, aunque ningún chico le ha hecho caso. Yo no entendía por qué, encontraba que era guapísima.

Yo tampoco entiendo demasiado bien cómo es que no van todas detrás de Moony... El Moony que ahora me odia...

.-Incluso llegó a enamorarse de ti... ¿Pero que chica no ha estado enamorada del gran Sirius Black? No puedes saber cómo te odié entonces.

Oh sí, lo puedo saber bastante bien.

.-Por ese entonces fue cuándo empezó a no comer y vomitar las pocas veces que lo hacía. No podía soportar ver cómo se hacía todo eso, era cómo si en vez de herirse a sí misma me estuviera clavando puñalazos a mí. Y todo para que te fijaras en ella.

Estupendo, otro pecado para mi lista. Encima ahora me va a chillar y yo no estoy de humor, porque casi hago que expulsen a Remus de Hogwarts, después de luchar tanto para que lo aceptasen...

.-Acabó por pasársele lo tuyo, pero fue para caer en otro y empeoró cada vez más hasta que le dio el ataque de ansiedad y se desmayó.  
Fue horrible.  
A partir de entonces la obligué a dormir todas las noches conmigo para poder estar vigilándola las 24 horas del día. Siempre nos quedábamos hasta las tantas hablando y empezó a mejorar poco a poco.  
Y una noche de esas ella estaba hablando y hablando y yo no podía dejar de fijarme en cómo movía sus labios e imaginar que pasaría si cerraba el poco espacio que nos separaba y la besaba una, dos, muchas veces...  
Fue cuándo me di cuenta de que cuándo la encontraba guapa no era simplemente un reconocimiento, que la angustia que no me dejaba dormir era algo más que preocupación de amiga. Y me asusté, me asusté muchísimo. Así que nada más pude me peleé dando dónde más le dolía, su problema con la comida.

.-¿Y qué pasó?- ok bien . Me ha acabado por interesar¿qué pasa?

.-Después de pasar las peores semanas de mi vida nos perdonamos, le dije que la quería y le supliqué de rodillas que aceptara salir conmigo. Dijo que no, claro. Pero luego de mucho hablar y unos días pensándoselo aceptó salir conmigo un mes para probar y que después ya me diría su decisión, pero pasó ese mes y no me dijo nada y yo no me atreví a preguntarle su decisión, por miedo, ya sabes.

.-De eso hace poco más de un año y todos los días me levantaba con el miedo de que ya hubiera decidido que eso no era lo que quería.

Está intentando retener sus lágrimas y no puedo evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que más que abrazarla a ella me estoy abrazando a mí. Me recuerda demasiado a mi situación con Moony. Siento que tanto ella cómo yo hemos empezado a llorar y me da igual, porque son de esas lágrimas que luego te dejan tranquilo y te limpian la cabeza para poder reflexionar mejor.

.-Y el otro día tuvimos una discusión y ella me dijo que me quería, pero yo estaba tan frustrada por todos estos 365 días sin respuestas y su actitud evasiva, y tan cabreada por mi dependencia de ella y su actitud en ese momento que lo eché todo a la mierda- comenta sin hipidos ni sollozos, tan sólo las lágrimas que caen silenciosas.- Me dijo que me quería y lo eché todo a la mierda- vuelve a repetir cómo si no pudiera creérselo.

Yo no puedo ni imaginármelo. Así que entierro su cabeza en mi hombro para que pueda sollozar tranquila, sin temor a humillarse porque un gryffindor la oiga. Y sin darme cuenta, yo también empiezo a llorar más fuerte por Anne, por Remus, por Sinistra y por mí.

.-No eres tan capullo cómo creía- dice más calmada.- Ni modo que Remus se haya enamorado de ti.

.-¡QUÉ!-

.-Pues eso¿no lo sabías?

.-Pe-pero yo pensaba que él y Sniv...

Genial, ahora encima tartamudeo.

.-¿Remus y Sev? Por favor...

.-Pero el otro día, en la biblioteca...

.-En la biblioteca estábamos representando un plan de acción para juntarte con Rem, con Sev haciendo de ti.

¡Ou!.¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!.¡Soy un completo estúpido!

Ok, tampoco acabo de decir nada nuevo, pero soy más estúpido de lo que creía.

Ahora mismo voy a arreglar las cosas.

Sinistra dice algo sobre un tal Óscar, pero no la acabo de oír muy bien.

--- Apenas unos minutos después ---

.-¡MOOOOOONYYYY!

Aunque siga a lo suyo sin girarse sé que me ha oído. Y esta vez me va a escuchar y vamos a hacer las cosas cómo toca.

Lo cojo del brazo ante las mirada asesinas de James y Peter. Pero ahora ellos no me importan.

.-Escúchame Moony, tenemos que hablar.

.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Sirius.

.-Vamos, Remus, por favor. Al menos escúchame.

.-¿Y qué tengo que escuchar, eh¿Cómo te disculpas? No es suficiente Padfoot. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado, no¿Lo sabes?

.-¡Pero no llegó a pasar! Escúchame...

.-¡No llegó a pasar!- chilla y después suelta un bufido exasperado mientras yo aguanto la respiración.- Mira. Vete a la mierda, déjame en paz. Vete y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida.

.-Pero Remus, yo te quiero.

.-¿Y?

.-No lo has entendido. Te quiero de verdad, para que estés conmigo, para siempre...

.-¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de enviarme a Severus!

Oh, oh. Esto no está saliendo cómo creía.

.-Pero Sinistra dijo...

.-¿Y ahora qué con lo que dijo Sis! Yo te _quería_, pero no soy tan estúpido cómo para seguir enamorado de un tipo que es capaz de utilizarme para matar a otra persona.

.-Pero yo no...

.-Adiós Sirius. Y no te quiero volver a ver **jamás**- acaba girándose y alejándose de mí a pasos forzados.

.-¡Espera¡Escúchame¡Moony¡Rem¡Te quiero¡NO TE VAYAS¡TE QUIERO!

Pero es inútil. Continúa alejándose sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Oh mierda. Ahora sí que me quiero morir. Necesito hablar con Sis

**Nota de la Autora:** Tatatachaaaaaaaan. Feliz día del perro XDDD. Y feliz día del trabajador que fue AYER... en fin, aquí se nota la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, mira que atrasarlo un día porque quedaba domingo... en fin.

Vamos a ver, cómo este jueves me tengo que ir a una excursión de educación física de TRES días, pues cuelgo esto para darme ánimos (tres días seguidos haciendo deporte, comprendedme, para mí es lo más parecido a la tortura eterna).

En fin, este es el capítulo más flojillo de todos, pero es que es en el que pasan más cosas y era bastante difícil ponerlo todo des de la POV de un personaje... Casi caigo en la tentación de ir cambiando de POV, pero no, si cada cap es un POV es un POV y punto! .

Por cierto, hoy se me ha caído una tostada y se me ha caído boca arriba! Quiero decir, con la cara de la mantequilla hacia arriba, NO hacia el suelo. Yo me he quedado O.O. En fin, yo veía que se me caía y he pegado un grito y he empezado a hacer una danza de esas de las mías (traducido: intentar cogerla), pero de todas maneras se ha caído AUNQUE no se ha ensuciado el suelo! Y yo mirando la tostada ahí, con la mantequilla hacia mí pensando: "Uau! Acabo de crear la danza ritual anti-ley de Murphy!" (En vez de cogerla, claro).

Bueno, que queda ahí, si una tostada cae, NO siempre cae con la mantequilla boca abajo! (Con comprobación real) Ahora cada cual que lo piense.

A parte, a ver, como Barty no lo entendió pues lo explico: cuando Sinistra habla de un tal Óscar es el Óscar que todos conocemos, ya sabís, la estatuilla, no el de las salchichas, que decía aquel... Una historia muy larga.

Y bueno, Remus, Remus. Lógicamente¿creéis que Remus iba a perdonar a Sirius? NOOOOOOO¡Nunca en la vida! (Hombre... aquí me he pasado :P) La cuestión, que no creo que Remus perdonara de seguida a Sirius como ponen algunos, ni mucho menos. Lo que le hace el tipo ese a Remusín es IM-PER-DO-NA-BLE, no importan las razones. Yo siempre pienso que si me lo hubiese echo a mí no lo hubiese perdonado nunca, pero claro, yo soy extremadamente rencorosa y él es un trozo de pan. Aún así, eso no se perdona fácilmente y, aunque lo hagas, nunca se te olvida lo que te han hecho... Sobretodo si es algo como eso, que te podría destrozar la vida por completo de mil maneras diferentes.

En fin, ya haré algún fic centrado en ese tema XDDD (es una amenaza :P).

A ver, ahora vamos a lo que vamos, que son lo mejor de todo esto: los reviews:

**Su:** Salió, salió, el review salió! Fíjate, si fue niñaaaaa... ¿No es linda? En fin, ahora estan todos hasta el gorro con el que te vaya bonito, porque no dejo de decirlo venga o no a cuento XDDDDD. El otro día una amiga me amenazó de muerte si la volvía a decir y yo: "Encima que te doy mis mejores deseos... ¡y que te vaya bonito!" Y ella: Agggggg. Así que ya sabes, has creado a un monstruo, que te quede en la conciencia :P. Ay sí, y Sev es genial XDD, me recuerda a mi mejor amiga, que es incapaz de decir una comentario que no sea sarcastico :P. En fin (mi nueva muletilla --") me encanta que te hayas reído con el chap! Me puene de buenísimo humor, gracias! Este cap es el más dramático de todo el fic, pero espero que te guste igual. En fin, ciao, sé feliz en el campo y la ciudad por igual XDDD y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Muchas gracias! Sí, James es medio inútil XDDDDD. ¿Pero no es más lindo así? ;) Yo lo encuentro súper mono, con sus aires de súper-man y es más un súper-lópez que nada XD. Pozí, pobrecitos, pero no solamente ellos... Sólo falta el proximo chap . Espero que también te guste y leerte prontito! Sé feliz!

**Xtinamc:** Ei! Pues me has picado la curiosidad, iré a leerlo! En fin, a mí también me encanta Snape. Lo veo cómo un tipo súper fuerte (mira que aguantar todo lo que ha pasado...) y muy poderoso (como si no podría engañar als mismísimo Voldemort?) Y me encanta! Además, es el gran perdedor de la serie, no tiene nada ni a nadie... Lo adoro! Bueno, a lo important¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno, ya verás lo que tramán XDDD, cuando se lo conté Barty se quedó mirándome con expresión de "¡Dios¡Está peor de lo que pensé!", pero ya parece que es su cara habitual, porque la tiene continuamente XDDD. En fin, te dejo, que seas feliz y espero leerte pronto!

**Bartimeo:** BARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Mua ¡Com estás! Tu, capullín, que no vindrás a la excursió, cabró XDDD. Pos meu estava passant super avorrit en Bern, que vols que et diga, el xic no parla... Y no es poden florir perque encara no han nascut, y per ara els embrions es moren pero encara no florixen --". Ja saps, m'encanta que t'encante ;) I ja et donaré el pròxim prompte, que el tinc casi, casi!

**BlakSenk:** XDDD ¡Yesssss! Slyth 4ever! XD. Bueno, con el fundador k tienen (mira k poner un basílico en una escuela --" Y esa paranoia con los sangre sucia... Slytherin estava un poco mal de la bola) no me extraña k esten todos más pa' allá que pa' acá :P. Y James... James es un caso especial XDDDD. Y bueno... ¡Ei¡A salvar al mundo! Primera misión: desterrar a Bush a Plutón o algún sitio así de lejos y que moleste a su sombra y a nosotros nos deje EN PAZ!. ¿Listos? Espero que este cap también te guste y leerte pronto! Sé feliz y ves preparándote para la segundo misión del equipo M! (Iba a llamarlo X, pero parecía de película prono, so...) XDD

Y EN EL PRÓXIMO (y penúltimo) CAPÍTULO:

¡POV de Anne¡YESSSSSS! Le tenía unas ganas... Ahora veremos a la inocentona XDDD.

Ciao, sed felices, rezad para que no me rompa NADA en la maldita excursión y no os olvidéis de dejar lindos reviews!


	7. Anne C Venter

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: infinito. 

**Advertencia:** ¡Por fin!.¡Acción homosexual!.(La verdad que casi nada, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida)

**Nota:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!.¡He tardado un montón!.¡Lo siento! Pero es que me pasó una cosa terrible con el fic del Museo... (ahora cuando cuelgue el próximo chap, que ya tengo la mitad escrito en libreta, os lo contaré) Y, como pare mí, los dos van más o menos en pareja (aunque nunca publique junto), pues me desanimé un montón... ¡Pero aquí estoy!.¡Vivita y coleando!. Y por cierto, este es el última cap, aunque queda el epílogo (que es igual que un capítulo, lo que pasa que, como la introducción, estará en tercera persona). Así, que¡a leer!

**Cap 4. Anne Celestine Venter**

Buenos días, soy Anne Celestine Venter y estoy cursando sexto en slytherin, Hogwarts. ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, aunque yo estoy un poquito triste.

Sinistra Smith, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, está enfadada conmigo, o eso parece.

En realidad es culpa mía. Tardé demasiado en decir lo que tenía que decirle y, pues eso... llegué tarde...

Era una tontería. Yo sabía que ella me quería. Entonces... ¿porqué tenía miedo de decirle que yo también?

Y encima le grité un montón de cosas feas...

--- Flash Back---

- ¡Claro! Has ido haciendo que me enamorara de ti¿y cómo no iba a caer? Siempre me hacías ver que era la única persona en el mundo y me tenías en una maldita jaula como si fuese de cristal. ¡Todo para que cuándo por fin me enamorase de ti dejarme! No sabía que me odiases tanto ¿Querías romperme el corazón?.¡Felicidades!.¡Porque lo has conseguido!

--- Fin Flash-Back---

¡Aaaaay!.¡Y encima luego salí corriendo! Me tendría que haber quedado para escucharla.

Yo sé que todo eso que dije es mentira, que ella no lo ha echo a propósito. Supongo que después de todo un año esperándome no la puedo culpar por haber encontrado a otra persona.

Y aún así...

¡Me siente horrible por ser tan egoísta!

- ¡Anne!

¡Oh!.¡Es Sis!.¿Y ahora que hago? Creo que esta mañana no me he peinado. Que me haya peinado, por favor, por favor, que me haya peinado... Ay Dios, y encima no me salen las palabras.

Sis se ha sentado a mi lado y me ha cogido las manos.

- Escúchame Anne... yo...

¡No, no y no! No quiero que me diga lo de Remus, no quiero que me lo diga... ¡No quiero!.¿Porqué me he vuelto muda justo _ahora_? No quiero que me lo diga, no quiero, no quiero, no quieronoquieronoquiero... ¡No quiero!

¡No! Sis se acaba de aclarar la garganta. No, no, no...

- Sis, no...

- You know how much I need you...

Sis ha empezado a cantar. ¡Sis está cantando! Sis no ha cantado en su vida. Odia cantar con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Sis está cantando para mi!

Creo que me voy a morir.

- You know I love you still... Anne, no llores, dejo de cantar, pero no llores.

Ahora es el llanto el que no me deja hablar. Pero esta vez no voy a ser igual de estúpida, así que, sin pensarlo, la agarro de la túnica y la atraigo hacia mi.

Es la primera vez que soy yo quien empiezo un beso y, por primera vez, siento que esto está terriblemente bien.

Sinistra se ha quedado sorprendida, pero no tarda en responderme como si no existiese el mañana.

Es el mejor beso de mi vida, y no puedo evitar sonreír contra los labios más maravillosos que existen mientras todavía siguen cayéndome lágrimas.

--- Una semana después---

¡Hola! Soy Anne Celestine Venter, sexto año en slytherin¡y soy la chica más feliz del mundo!

Mi novia (¡Me encanta poder decirlo!) y yo hemos pasado una semana maravillosa hablando de nuestras cosas, estando juntas y bueno... todo lo que eso conlleva... ¡Es tan dulce...!

Y no solo eso. Remus vino a suplicarme que le diera otra oportunidad a Sis, que entre ellos no había habido nada y pidiéndome perdón. Le dije que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo y se quedó un poco cortado, pero luego nos quedamos hablando y nos hemos echo muy buenos amigos. ¿No es fantástico?

Y hablando del rey de Roma, su amigo el pelinegro se acerca.

- Mmmm Anne¿sabes dónde está Sinistra?

¡Oh sí!.¿Este no era el chico que le gusta a Rems? Se llama... Espera que recuerde, si yo lo sé. Se llama...

- ¡Sirius!.¡Eres Sirius!

- Eeeeh... sí, soy Sirius, pero ¿me podrías decir donde está Sinistra?

- ¿Sis? Creo que ha salido con Rems, pero si quieres decirle algo, dímelo a mi y ya se lo diré cuando nos veamos.

No sé porqué pero se me ha quedado mirando raro. ¿Tendré algo en la cara? Intento quitármelo esté donde esté.

- Escucha Anne¿te podría hacer una pregunta?

- Mmmm... supongo.

Sirius se ha sentado sobre la hierba delante mía y se ha quedado mirándome otra vez raro. Ya me está empezando a poner nerviosa...

- ¿Porqué...? Sis me ha contado todo eso de la BA, que era una prueba y erais amigas y todo eso... ¿Pero porqué aceptaste salir con ella? Quiero decir... ¡es una chica! Y a ti, no sé en principio te gustan los chicos y... ¿Porqué?

- Chica, chico... ¿qué mas da? Supongo que al principio pensé lo mismo... De todas maneras las chicas nos encontramos guapas entre nosotras mismas ¿sabes? Yo a Sinistra la encontraba guapa de antes. Y la admiraba por su... no sé, por su inteligencia, porque no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás... Entonces me lo pidió y yo no sabía que hacer, pero a los quince minutos o así vino el director diciendo que hacíamos la pareja más linda que había visto nunca y que sería una pena que no aceptara. Y pensé, es linda, lista, y me quiere con locura y, si al mismo Dumbledore le parece bien¿qué puede haber de malo?

Oh vaya, nunca pensé que la mandíbula inferior de Sirius pudiese llegar _tan_ abajo. Será algo relacionado con la pureza de sangre.

- ¡QUE SINISTRA HIZO QUÉ?

--- Diez minutos después---

No he entendido ese grito. ¿Qué de qué hizo Sis?

Bueno, de todas maneras nunca he entendido demasiado bien a los gryffindors. Siempre que hay una situación peligrosa y lo más sensato es intentar esquivarla, ellos se meten de lleno; cuando tienen que callar ellos abren la boca, casi siempre para meter la pata. Nunca sé que les pasa por la cabeza.

Y si alguien me hubiese dicho hace unas semanas que iba a estar delante del despacho de Dumbledore con uno de los gryffindors más gryffindors de todos, seguramente lo habría mirado con cara rara.

Pero aquí estoy.

No sé demasiado bien que hacemos precisamente aquí pero, como ya he dicho, tienen unas mentes que funcionan al revés, o algo, y no lo alcanzo a coger. Y sin Sis aquí y Sev con el profesor de pociones, pues yo tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer que seguirle, la verdad.

De repente una mano me tapa la boca y, antes de que tenga tiempo de sorprenderme, la voz de Sis me susurra al oído:

.- He ido a hablar con el direc.

Me giro entre sus brazos, que ahora rodean mi cintura, e igual de bajito le pregunto de qué han hablado.

.- Fíjate- me contesta señalando a la izquierda con la cabeza.

Me vuelvo a mirar dónde ella me dice, que es la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

Vaya, yo recordaba estar más cerca, justo al lado de Sirius, que parece no haberse enterado de nada, ahogado en nervios que está. Pobrecito. No sé porqué está nervioso, pero me da pena igual, yo nunca he aguantado bien la presión y sé por lo que está pasando. Creo.

Parece que Sis me ha arrastrado hacia atrás, a la sombra de una estatua de una bruja removiendo un caldero. ¡Si hasta están esculpidas las burbujitas y todo¿oh, no es lindo¡Se ve flotando un ojo de tritón¿Se podrá distinguir algo más?

Sis me golpea con el codo y me vuelve a señalar con la cabeza dónde está Sirius.

Total, sólo está arreglándose el pelo mientras toma aire profundamente, yo prefiero mirar dentro de la olla.

Mi giro con ojos tristones a Sis¿que es lo que quiere que vea? Creo que he empezado a hacer pucheros otra vez, porque Sis me abraza más fuerte la cintura y me besa los dos párpados, como hace siempre. ¡Pero yo no me doy cuenta!.¡Los pucheros me salen sin querer!

.- Solo un momentito¿vale, cielo?- me pregunta bajito con tono suplicante.

.- ¿Me lo prometes?

.- Te lo prometo- susurra antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

¡Mi Sis es tan dulce! Si ella dice que será un momentito, es que será un momentito. Me coge por la espalda y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro mirando hacia delante. No sé como lo consigue, si es más bajita que yo. Y eso que no pone los pies de punta ni nada. Ella dice que es porque estamos destinadas a estar juntas¿no es increíblemente romántico?

Suspiro y me arrimo más a ella y, cuando voy a enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello, la gárgola se abre y sale Remus con las mejillas rojas, supongo que de haber bajado las escaleras corriendo. Aunque Sev y Sis me han dicho que se mueven solas.

Rem mueve la cabeza rápido de un lado a otro.

.- ¿Dónde...?

.- ¿Moony?- le interrumpe Sirius con una voz de pito que no le había oído nunca.- Yo...

Pero creo que nunca conseguiré saber que quería decir.

Rem ha arrinconado de un empujón a Sirius contra la pared más cercana y está besándolo como si fuese el último día de su vida. Los ojos, la frente, las orejas, el cuello, la boca...

.- ¿Pero no estaba enfadado con él, o algo así?- le pregunto a Sis, mirando la escena de delante mía sin comprender.

.- Oh bueno, convencí al direc para que hiciese cambiar de opinión a Remusín- me contesta con un guiño antes de soltar una risita para sus adentros.

Oigo cómo la gárgola a mi lado se vuelve a abrir, pero no me podría importar menos.

Ahora todas las piezas encajan.

¡Fue ella! Se tragó su orgullo y convenció al mismísimo Albus Dum...

Me volteó y la cojo de los hombros para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos y estoy segura que tengo la boca abierta. Creo que tanto como antes Sirius. Puede que no sea cuestión de la sangre.

.- Entonces aquella vez... fuiste tú...

.- Euuuuuu¿Lo...?

No suela hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero de un salto la abrazo por la cintura con las piernas y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y me pongo a imitar a Remus.

Sis me coge por el trasero con un brazo y hace algún gesto a alguien de detrás mío antes de bajar también la otra mano y corresponderme con su maravillosa lengua.

Y, a parte de ella y yo, aquí y en este mismo instante, creo que no me importa nada.

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Aaaaaaaag!.¡Salvadme!.¡La montaña de azúcar me aplasta!

No, ahora en serio, creo que este es el capítulo más pasteloso en la historia de la humanidad.

No, perdón, es verdad, he leído cosas todavía MÁS pastelosas que esto ¡y mira que es difícil! No me lo puede creer ni yo, no voy a poder comer miel en dos meses¡Ag!

Supongo que me apetecía un chute de azúcar después de la escena súper angst que me estaba yo imaginando yo hoy en el autobús ahí súper trágica y tal... Y he descargado aquí toda mi energía cursi que, cuando me pongo, tengo para dar y tomar XDDD.

Por cierto, lo que iba a preguntar Sis era ¿Lo siento? (No, no lo sentía :P). Lo digo porque Barty no lo pilló. Él es como mi barómetro, él no pilla todo lo que se puede no pillar, sistemático. ¡Des d'ací un beset!.¡Y no t'enfades!

Bueno¿qué tal Anne?.¿Súper cursi?.¿Adolescente total?.¿Linda? (Bueno, a mi siempre me ha parecido linda la gente despistada, cada uno sus manías. Supongo que por eso me gusta Luna Lovergood :))

La verdad es que estoy escribiendo esto taaaaaarde, después de un día muy cansado y mañana es mi primer día de instituto, institu (que vamos a dar clase de verdad, vamos), así que mis neuronas no funcionan demasiado bien. Si encontráis aquí más faltas de lo normal (no solo de ortografía, sino también de expresión) no os extrañéis. Seguro que está fatal, pero ¿qué queréis? Lo quería postear cuando antes mejor, y creo que me voy a morir de sueño. Así que, en contra de todos mis principios, no voy a contestar aquí los reviews, sino que los voy a contestar mañana en mi bio.

De todas maneras, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Aracne Athalya, Bartimeo, Su, Helen Black Potter, Diabolik** y **Terry Moon** por su apoyo. Si no fuera por vuestros comentarios me habría desanimado del todo y este capítulo no habría visto nunca la luz. Os prometo que mañana estarán las respuestas en la bio (o eso intentaré)y que, en el próximo capítulo (¡El Epílogo!), también las voy a poner (¡Eso asegurado!). Lo siento de verdad, a mí me daría un montón de rabia, pero de verdad estoy cansada y si me paro ahora no lo pondré hasta mañana por la noche y quiero que esto salga ¡Ya! Ahora que lo pienso, si puede les contestaré por mail, bueno, ya veré, pero mis queridos reviews no se quedan sin respuesta!.¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

En fin, ya sabéis que el próximo cap será el último¿no? La verdad es que será muy triste para mí tener que despedirme de este fic :(. Aunque creo que al final hay sorpresa... ¡muajajajaja!.¡Os tendréis que esperar a leer el epílogo!

Ciao, sed felices, no os agobiéis (como yo) por la vuelta al cole/trabajo/lo que sea y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	8. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Como es el último cap, lo voy a poner: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sino de JK Rowling o de la Warner Bross. Todo el resto sí que es mío, pero si alguien quiere utilizar algo (no sé el qué, pero bueno :P), sólo tiene que pedírmelo, que diré que sí, pero me gustaría que antes me lo pidiesan.

**Advertencia:** Bueno, aquí ha habido gays, lesbianas, pajaritos que cantan... si habéis llegado hasta aquí, supongo que no sois homófobos, pero como he dicho antes, es el último chap y como que me da pena no poner nada aquí.

**Nota:** Aquí también lo voy a poner. ¿Porqué? Porque soy una pesada XDD. En fin, me he hecho un nuevo msn que és **_M (barra baja) coulter (arroba) hotmail . com_** y me haría un MONTÓN de ilusión abrirlo y ver que me ha agregado cualquiera de vosotros!

**Epílogo** (por fin!)

Era un treinta de junio esplendoroso. Todo lo esplendoroso que podía llegar a ser en Escocia, claro está.

El sol resplandecía en el cielo, ya hacía dos días que no llovía ni una gota (bueno, eso era más bien preocupante, si pensamos de _donde_ estamos hablando), los pájaros trinaban entre los árboles, que se balanceaban al ritmo de su canción y todas las cursiladas que nos podamos imaginar.

Pero, extrañamente, no había ni un solo alumno de Hogwarts en los normalmente superpoblados terrenos alrededor del lago. Lo que, la verdad, era una auténtica pena. O eso pensaba Robert Harriton mientras miraba a través del techo encantado del gran comedor el buen tiempo que hacía fuera.

Suspiró y se removió incómodo en su asiento con ganas de que la ceremonia de fin de curso se terminase YA y poder SALIR.

No era el único que tenía esa sensación en la mesa Hufflepuff, donde se podían ver bastantes rostros ansiosos porque los tocase el aire exterior.

En la mesa Ravenclaw, en cambio, todo eran rostros eufóricos. ¡Habían ganado la Copa de las Casas! Todo eran cuchicheos excitados y ¿qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones?. y ¡no me lo puedo creer!.¡la primera vez en seis años!.¿has visto la cara que se les ha quedado a los slytherin?.¿por qué no quedamos de aquí dos semanas en el Caldero Chorreante y lo celebramos?.¡Ay, sí!.¿Qué vestido te vas a poner tú?.¡Uno azul, por supuesto! Y risas y chillidos que no venían a cuento y que le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza terrible a Berta McGuiner.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter estaban hablando excitadamente de sus planes de vacaciones mientras Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, sentados uno al lado del otro, no dejaban de echarse miraditas. Remus intentó cogerle la mano por debajo de la mesa pero el pelinegro, al ver el movimiento, enseguida empezó a hablar gesticulando más de lo necesario. El licántropo suspiró y se dedicó a contemplar fijamente su plato. Sabía que era una tontería, pero pequeños gestos como esos eran el pan de cada día desde que ellos dos estaban juntos. "Tranquilízate" se decía, "es solamente que todavía no se acostumbra a estar con un hico, sólo necesita algo de tiempo, eso es todo".A pesar de todo,no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en la parte izquierda del pecho.

Lily Evans se levantó y se puso de pie detrás de James y Peter para poder hablar conlos cuatro merodeadores, ajenos en ese momento a la maldad y hambreen el mundo.

.- Chicos, os felicito, es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que no acabamos el curso con _puntos negativo_- dijo entre dientes.- Por cierto Remus, felices vacaciones.

.- Felices vacaciones Lils- le contestó con una sonrisa que no sentía para nada.

Pero su amiga, demasiado ocupada en hacer su giro espectacular (con manos en las caderas y movimiento de pelo dramático), no se dio cuenta.

Al ver esto, en la mesa Slytherin, Sinistra Smith apretó la cintura de Anne Venter, que estaba rodeando con el brazo derecho desde el mismo instante en que se sentaron (no pregunten como podía comer, todo es cuestión de práctica), y señaló excitada a la mesa Gryffindor. Severus Snape concentró todas sus fuerzas en no mirar donde su amiga estaba señalando. Sabía de primera mano que en el caso de Sis la ignorancia era definitivamente la felicidad. Pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes una vez Anne empezó a hacer grititos mientras el resto de la mesa de los Slyth hacían como si ninguno de los tres existiera, como venían haciendo desde el primer año.

Cuando vio la salido dramática de Evans y la cara de baboso de Potter y Anne soltó otro chillido, no pudo menos que gruñir y rodar los ojos. Si Sis pensaba de verdad hacer _eso _el próximo año iba a ser horrible.

En ese momento el director se levantó y dio dos golpes a su copa para que le prestasen atención.

En todo el comedor se hizo el silencio,aunque los hufflepuff continuaban removiéndose inquietos, los ravenclaws no podían quitar las sonrisas de sus rostros, la mitad de los gryffindors siguió comiendo y pasando del tema y, en el caso de la mesa slytherin, esa actitud se extendía a toda la mesa menos a tres individuos: uno que miraba atentamente el mantel intentando desaparecer, una que se removía como una hufflepuff (efecto manchado por la sonrisa maléfica y las poco disimuladas sobadas que aprovechaba para hacerle a su compañera) y otra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras mirabaatentamente al director.

.- Una vez más hemos llegado al comienzo del verano y final del curso, para algunos el final de su estancia en Hogwarts- comenzó Dumbledore con un brillo travieso en los ojos.- Y también ha llegado el esperado momento en que se entregará la Copa de las Casas- ahí se pudo oír un murmullo excitado desde la mesa azul y cobre.- ¡Pero antes!- exclamó Dumbledore para devolver el orden.- Pero antes debo dar unos puntos de última hora.

Ante esto el resto de gryffindors que no estaban pasando de Dumbledore se unieron a sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho puntos que les diesen, no creían que fuera suficiente para pasar de los 2 que tenían a más de 517. Los ravenclaws se miraron entre ellos preocupados, no les arrebatarían la Copa¿verdad?. Los hufflepuff empezaron a hacer apuestas y en slytherin Sinistra y Anne expandieron sus sonrisas mientras Severus se hundía cada vez más en su silla y el resto de la mesa empezaba a mirarlos de reojo.

.- Veinte puntos a Severus Snape por demostrarnos que, por amistad, bien vale enterrar viejos prejuicios.

El slytherin aplastó la cara contra la mesa en un intento desesperado de ocultar los colores que le estaban subiendo desde el cuello hasta la línea donde se junta el pelo con la frente. El resto de Hogwarts lo miraba con cara de incredulidad. Incluso los gryffindors habían dejado de comer para verquien había muertoal oír en la misma frase "Snape", "prejuicios" y "enterrar".

.- Veinte puntos para Sinistra Smith por demostrarnos que es posible la cooperación entre casas.

Anne se apegó más a ella y la miró con cara de adoración. Sinistra dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.

.- Y, finalmente, veinte puntos a Anne Venter por demostrarnos que la mayor magia que existe es la del amor.

Toda la mesa slytherin y la mayoría de chicos de Hogwarts hicieron muecas de asco.

.- Por tanto, creo que tenemos que cambiar los colores de las telas- dijo pegando unas palmadas.- Por sexto año consecutivo, el ganador de la Copa de las Casas es ¡Slytherin!

Toda la mesa ravenclaw empezó a protestar, mientras los slytherin aplaudían como locos, lo Gryffindor empezaron a abuchear y en la mesa de hufflepuff Zulema Pokrint se hacía rica en dos minutos.

Sinistra, se ve que incapaz de no tener el protagonismo,se puso de pie encima de su mesa levantando a Anne con ella, le rodeó la cintura y le dio uno de los morreos más largos y apasionados que habían visto nunca esas cuatro paredes delante de todo el mundo. Severus continuaba sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, así que nunca supo porqué de repente en el Gran Comedor se había hecho el silencio absoluto, aunque tenía un muy, muy mal presentimiento que NO quería confirmar.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Sirius Black entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus Lupin mientras todo Hogwarts empezaba a aplaudir como loco el espectáculo (los tíos aplaudían como nunca) y, el nudo que tenía el licántropo en el pecho desde que empezaron a salir, se deshizo en segundos.

Cuando Sirius aprovechó el despiste general para darle un breve beso en los labios (¡Sirius había empezado un beso, lo había empezado ÉL!), sintió que, si se moría ahí y en ese mismo instante, moriría como el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡C'est fini! Creo que me voy a poner a llorar...

Un minuto.

¡Oh, pero no me puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado al final! Es que es el primer fic por capítulos que termino XDDDD. Es que soy muy vaga.

A mí es que, los fics de los merodeadores dónde Gryffindor gana la copa de casas es que no me los creo. ¡Por favor!.¡Que tenemos a los bromistas por excelencia de Hogwarts! Y sin Harry Potter que haga actos heroicos.

El final también me quedó dulzón, pero, que os esperabais? Un epílogo lleno de angst? XDDDDD. Bueno, casi podríamos decir que es angst si lo comparamos con el último. Dios! Todavía me dura el empacho!

¿Qué decir? Creo que nada. Tenía pensado hacer una especie de secuela (que pasa? Les he cogido cariño) con mucho de James/Lily, y los problemas de Remus y Sirius, pero no tengo el argumento demasiado claro, así que no sé... ¿Qué pensáis?. ¿La hago o no? No sé, no sé.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he escrito nada dónde Remus y Sirius fueran ya pareja de un principio... Es que estoy enganchado a los ¿cómo terminaron juntos? XDDDD

Ya veré, si tengo bastantes reviews por este último cap a lo mejor la escribo (eso sí, de aquí mil años, que con mi súper ritmo de publicación nos podemos morir XD).

Si no la escribiese, de todas maneras voy a contestar los reviews a este cap en mi bio, por si a alguien le ha quedado alguna duda o lo que sea. Bueno, y porque me gusta contestar a los reviews coño XDDD.

En fin, allá vamos:

**Helen Black Potter:** Gracias! Siento que no salga lo de Dumbledor T.T. Pero de regalito, te voy a poner aquí más o menos un resumen (me lo estoy inventando sobre la marcha, así que no le hagas demasiado caso): _Dumby_: Remus, sabes que el amor siempre tiene que estar encima de todo. ¡Llena tu vida de rosa!. ¿Hay algo más bonito que los cupidos con sus telitas volando al viento? _Moony_: ... _Dumby_: En esta vida hay que dar amor. Perdonar y ser perdonados. Hay que aprender no a dar segundas, sino también terceras oportunidades. _Moony_¡Pero Sirius me traicionó!. _Dumby_: Mmm... pero ¿no ves que hacéis muy buena pareja? _Moony_¿Quién le ha dicho eso? _Dumby_: Alguien que suspira de amor. Amor puro, que yo, con mis superpoderes, siento que no terminará jamás. _Moony_¿Sirius? _Dumby_: (brillo de ojos y guiño matador). Más o menos así. Dumbledore _exactamente_ no miente, sólo dice una parte de la verdad :P. ¡Me encanta que te encanten las slyths! Porque les he cogido cariño a las dos . Es que siempre he tenido la impresión que en esa casa tiene que ir a parar la gente rarita XDDD. En fin, y lo de la continuación... no sé, no sé, me lo estoy pensando. Según los reviews, ya veremos XD. En fin, ciao, que seas feliz y espero que nos volvamos a ver, en otro fic o por el msn!

**Elian:** ¿Verdad que hay cosas realmente empalagosas por ahí fuera? XDDD Y yo que no soporto el dulce. Soy la única persona que conozco a la que no le gusta el chocolate :P. En fin, gracias! Y yo y mis actualizaciones no somos conocidas precisamente por llegar pronto a los sitios :P. En fin, muchísimas gracias! Siempre te anima cuando alguien te dice que no escribes tan mal como pensabas XDD. Y bueno, este es the end¿Qué te parece¿Hago continuación o no la hago? Mmmmm... Supongo que le pondría el mismo formato que ha este fic, que me he reído un montón caracterizando a los personajes XDDD. O puede que no, porque la verdad es que es un poco difícil... Bueno, lo que tenga que ser será :). Bueno, supongo que aquí me despido. Que seas feliz, y espero que nos volvamos a ver por en otro fic o el msn! (que conste que no he hecho lo de copiar y pegar, porque como soy estúpida, he vuelto a escribir lo mismo otra vez XDD).

**Osadeiro:** Ueeee! Gracias! Bueno, bueno, a ver si al final si que hago la continuación XDDD (me descojono hasta yo) Mmmm... ¿y que te han parecido los otros? Creo que mis preferidos són el de "Os apuesto lo que sea a que...", que es un one-shot así bastante cachondo y el de "Rock N' Mate", que es así de misterio relacionado con obras de arte y ajedrez, aunque del que más reviews tengo es en el de "Un desayuno algo especial", que es un lemon. Ahí se nota la gente a que es a lo que va XDDD. Unos pervertidos todo el mundo XD (y lo digo yo que soy la que lo ha escrito, pero bueno :P). En media hora todos? Uaaaaa! escondo la cara en la mesa a lo Snape. Siempre te suba el ego que alguien no pueda parar de leer algo que tú escribes XDDD. En fin, besos! Y a ver si a ti también te veo por otro fic o por el msn! Ciao! ;)

**Terry Moon:** Oeeeeeeeeeoooo! Cómo stas? Por aquí bien, bien, sin superar lo del museo, pero se me a ocurrido una cosa ahí... Cuando por fin publique (que será lo próximo que voy a subir, ahora ya sin falta) veréis ;). Y ¡sí¡Arriba Anne! Es tan romanticona y tontita que te dan ganas de apretujarlo y aaaaggggg! Yo es que me emociono yo sola XDD. Oomm, he echado de menos uno de tus reviews largos, como me gustan a mí, que le vamos a hacer :(. ¡Pero pasemos a cosas alegres! Sí! Remus y Sirius por fin hicieron algo! Y porque era el final del fic, que si no todavía estarían haciendo el gilipollas por ahí XD. Es que cuando alguien es estúpido es estúpido (obviedad del día).. Este cap también me ha salido meloso! Noooo!. ¿Qué me está pasando?. ¡Demonio!.¡Aléjate de mí!.En fin, al menos lo es bastante menos que el otro XD, pero es que si llega a ser más meloso me tiro por un puente, en serio, me entra diabetes o lo que sea que te entre por exceso de azúcar (eee... ¿se nota que sólo hice un año de biología y porque era obligatoria? Sí, vale, me lo pensaba). Como ves, los reviews cortos a mí no me intimidan, yo contesto largo igual XDD. Venceré! Hoy es que estoy eufórica, con el final del fic y todo. En fin, espero que podamos volver a coincidir por el msn, aunque lo veo difícil T.T. Cuídate! Sé feliz!

**Su:** Hello! Sí, sí, ya ves, lo siento, yo y mi súper velocidad dos. A mí me tendrían que poner en todas las pelis de carreras. Como la que queda la última, eso és, porque el concepto de rapidez creo que todavía no lo tengo muy claro T.T. Y sí, después de poner el fic entre mi padre: "Teresa, he hecho una coca de nata¿quieres?" Y yo: "¡NO!". Un poco más y me desmayo del empacho (autoprovocado, ojo al dato:P). Y sí, Anne es linda XDDD. Es la típica chica que, si le cae mal a alguien, es un desalmado. Yo conozco a una chica así (y encima es súper pija, aunque sin querer, la pobre XDD) ¡y es que no puede caerte mal! Nunca la oirás decir ni una palabra en contra de alguien, no le cae mal nadie, parece la inocencia personificado. Encima fuimos con ella a un concierto de dos grupos Ska catalanes independentistas y sale de casa con uno de sus conjuntos súper fashion y nos suelta: "¿Voy hippie o no voy hippie, eh?". No lo pudimos evitar, uno y yo nos echamos a reír en su cara. Diciéndole: "Sí, Raquel, vas súper hippie" y ella feliz. Cuesta poco hacerla feliz. En fin, si quieres algo fuerte de Remus y Sirius, estoy preparándome un fic lleno de lemons XDD. Eso sí, todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie, es un secreto! Tú shhhhh. Y cuando digo lleno de lemons quiero decir lleno de lemons XD. Mínimo uno por capítulo, y en el primero hay tres :P. Es que se me ha estado acumulando la guarrería y ahora que la saco a pasar me sale a presión XD. A ver cuando lo cuelgo, porque yo y mi ritmo... En fin, espero que el final del fic te guste (sí, sí, demasiado dulzón, que le vamos a hacer, como he dicho arriba, creo que no le pegaba el angst XD). Que seas feliz y sí¿cómo lo has adivinado? Te espero volver a ver en otro fic o en el msn ;).

Eno, veo que esto es igual de largo que el capítulo en sí, pero como es el último, se lo merece!

Así que vuelvo a repetir mi dirección de msn por si a alguien se le ha perdido, no le apetece subir, etc: **_M (barra baja) coulter (arroba) hotmail . com_** (y aquí sí que he hecho copia y pega XD).

En fin, a pesar de que es el último cap, que sepáis que voy a leer los reviews igual, y que los voy a contestar en mi bio. O, si recibo los suficientes, los contestaré en la sequela del fic (pero si eso, recibo suficientes reviews, porque para empezar un fic sabiendo que no lo va a leer nadie, pos paso un poco). Si decís que sí quereis¿podríais decir en que formato? Si sigo con las POVs o no, vamos. Y si quereis que pase algo en especial, que como no tengo el argumento montado, seguro que lo puedo meter en algún sitio XDDD.

Pos eso, y para dejar el fic con un tono alegre, un último mensaje: Os quiero a todos! Incluso a las malas personas que no me habéis dejado mensaje! XDD (lo de malas personas lo digo con cariño, que quien esté libre de pecado tire la primera piedra XD). Un besazo a todos a los que este fic les haya echo reír un poquito y a todos los que habéis llegado hasta el final (duro, duro, lo sé :P). Bueno, lo repito: OS QUIERO!

Ale, adéu a tots i totes ;). Que sigau tots molt feliços i no vos olvideu de deixar un review! (Que después de tantos chaps podéis adivinar más o menos que quiere decir lo que acabo de poner XD)


End file.
